In various practices, such as the automotive industry it is desired to stiffen parts. For example, certain parts may have spaced walls and it would be desirable to have some reinforcement between the spaced walls. Ideally, such reinforcements should be easy to apply and should effectively function without adding significant weight to the hollow structure being reinforced.